1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for determining a geographic location. More particularly, the present invention involves the identification of a current geographic location by recognition of retail signage and other readily recognizable displays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The ability to obtain reasonably accurate driving directions has dramatically improved in recent years with the advent and availability of a number of online mapping site on the internet. These mapping sites, such as MapQuest and MapBlast, receive and process millions of requests for directions a month. These sites have become hugely popular, in large part, because of their simplicity of use. A user is able to simply type in a starting point and a destination, either within a city or across states. Using the starting point and destination, these map sites produce a map with the route highlighted, along with precise turn-by-turn directions. The directions typically include estimates how much time the trip will take and how many tenths of a mile are in each leg of the trip. These mapping sites typically do not charge for their services.
The maps used on these mapping sites are compiled from a plurality of sources of data, including U.S. Geological Survey topographical charts, aerial photographs of roads, U.S. Postal Service delivery maps and local government data. This information is compiled to create a draft map, complete with street names and addresses. Then, roads are physically inspected to ensure the accuracy of the maps. The maps are checked for one-way streets and restricted-access roads. In addition, signs on highway ramps are photographed. The completed maps are stored in a centralized database and maintained with the latest information.
To plot a driving route, the computer(s) at these mapping sites calculate the longitude and latitude of the starting point and destination. The computer(s) generates driving directions between the starting point and destination by essentially connecting the dots.
The driving directions provided by these online mapping sites have their limitations. The driving directions are typically generated either in a written form (for example, on a printout of the map from an attached printer) or displayed on a computer screen or personal, hand-held device (such as a PalmPilot or other PDA). Such xe2x80x9creadablexe2x80x9d directions are incongruous with the notion of driving an automobile with both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road.
The present assignee has redressed certain of these difficulties by providing a directory assistance service that reduces the need to have directions provided in a xe2x80x9creadablexe2x80x9d form. For example, in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/054,360 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,700, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, systems are described in which directions are voiced to travelers over a wireless telephone by a service agent (e.g., an operator or a voice response unit (xe2x80x9cVRUxe2x80x9d)). A traveler using a wireless telephone connects through a wireless switching office to a directory assistance center. The traveler is connected to a directory assistance agent and specifies a desired destination. The traveler""s present position or origination point is determined. A routing algorithm (similar to the ones utilized by the online mapping sites) determines an appropriate route from the caller""s present position or origination point to the destination location.
The traveler may remain connected to the directory assistance center for the duration of the trip or disconnect and reconnect as necessary or as desired. When connected to the directory assistance center, the traveler may request an operator or other service agent to provide directions along the chosen route. Depending on the length or complexity of the chosen route, it may be divided into multiple segments, with directions being provided by an operator to the traveler for each segment as the traveler proceeds along the route.
A further limitation of the driving directions provided by these online mapping sites is their failure to address the fundamental fact that a traveler, by requesting directions, is conceding a lack of familiarity with the layout and interconnectivity of the streets and roads of a particular locale. The traveler would not need directions if he/she was familiar with all of the streets and roads, and how they interconnect. The driving directions provided by the mapping algorithms attempt to address this problem by providing specific and detailed turn-by-turn directions to the traveler. These turn-by-turn directions are augmented with the distances (down to the tenths of miles) to be traveled on each road. Using the odometer and street signs, it is hoped that the traveler gets from point A to point B with little difficulty.
Such a solution is not entirely satisfactory. The solution demands that the traveler know where his/her origination point (xe2x80x9cPoint Axe2x80x9d) is so it can be provided to the mapping algorithm. Where the traveler is beginning at a known location such as a residence or a workplace, this does not present much difficulty. However, when the traveler is in a new city or has gotten lost, determination of the origination point becomes a significant obstacle. The expression, xe2x80x9cif I knew where I was, then I would not be lostxe2x80x9d carries particular relevance.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system which helps a traveler who is in unfamiliar territory or who has gotten lost in his/her travel to determine where he/she is at that particular moment in time. Such a method and system would attempt to maximize the time a traveler""s eyes remain focused on the road. Such a system would also advantageously free or reduce the burden on the traveler to search for and find unfamiliar and imperceptible street signs. Such a system would also reduce the burden on the traveler to scan the dashboard of his/her car for the odometer. Such a system should also present the advantage of using illuminated and easily recognizable sign that would alleviate the demands of driving at night or during harsh weather conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system to allow a traveler to use retail signage or other readily-recognizable landmarks to determine a current location. The use of retail signage or other readily-recognizable landmarks allows a traveler unaccustomed with local streets or unable to see street signs (because of darkness or weather conditions) to determine a current location with relative ease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide feedback to the customer in the form of other retail signage or readily-recognizable landmarks in the vicinity of or proximate to the traveler""s determined location. This will allow the system to verify that the determined location is in fact the current location of the traveler.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a customer turn-by-turn directions from a current location determined in accordance with the present invention to a desired destination location. The capability to provide directions from a current location to a desired destination location allows a lost traveler the ability to both determine a current location as well as obtain directions to a destination location in fewer interactions.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which includes a system and method for determining a current location by the visual identification of retail signage and other readily-recognizable landmarks. The system and method comprise a service center having one or more service agents (which are understood to include both interactive voice response systems (IVRs) as well as human operators acting alone or in combination with voice response units (VRUs) and IVRs). A plurality of inbound communication channels allow the service center to receive a communication (typically, in the form of a wireless telephone call) from a lost traveler or a traveler unfamiliar with the particular locale. A switch platform in the service center directs the communication received from the traveler over one of the plurality of inbound channels to one of the one or more service agents. The lost traveler identifies for the service agent one or more landmarks the traveler sees proximate to the traveler""s current location. A database is maintained in the service center or in a centralized information hub. The database includes a plurality of records corresponding to the geographic location information for a plurality of landmarks in a given region. A host computer (which may include or work in combination with a database server) is capable of executing a search of the database for the one or more landmarks visually identified by the traveler. The host computer attempts to determine the current geographic location from a search of the database. If successful, the service provider provides to the traveler an indication of the traveler""s current location.
If the system is unable to identify a current location for the traveler, the service provider seeks to obtain additional geographic information about the current location from the traveler. The traveler is asked to identify any additional landmarks in the vicinity of the current location. If there are no readily identifiable landmarks in the immediate vicinity, the traveler can continue on his/her route and reconnect with an operator when a landmark is encountered. The host computer augments its search with the additional geographic information and re-attempts to determine the current location.
After the current geographic location of the traveler is determined, the service provider obtains an indication of a destination of the traveler. The host computer, working in cooperation with a second database containing geographic mapping information, determines a route for the traveler to get from the current location to the destination location. The service provider provides at least a portion of the determined route to the traveler.